Who he loved and who loved him
by ZeroKuran03
Summary: This was just me practicing writing a smut-ish story. I guess it's okay? Enjoy!


Kaname wrapped his arms lovingly around Zero's slim waist, sighing happily as the hunter's warmth seeped through their clothing and warmed his freezing body. The silver-haired vampire blushed at the sudden physical contact, but soon relaxed in Kaname's arms. Pulling a blanket over their bodies curled up on the carpet, the pureblood nuzzled his face into the crook of Zero's pale neck, ravishing in the sweet smell that seemed to belong only to him.

"K-Kaname! That tickles." The hunter's mumble was half-muted in the fluffy carpet. Kaname chuckled.

"I'm sorry, my dear Zero. Does that mean you want me to stop?" The pureblood's hot breath ghosted over Zero's neck as he spoke, causing the blush on his cheeks to darken.

"No... It doesn't. Kiss me Kaname." He suddenly ordered. Kaname chuckled again, and gently placed a kiss on Zero's neck.

"Oh come on, the hunter grumbled, you know that's not what I meant." He rolled over in Kaname's arms to face him and leaned up to give the pureblood a chaste kiss. Before Zero could pull away, the brunette caught the back of his head and kept him where he was. The hunter gasped into Kaname's mouth, before reciprocating enthusiastically. The two vampires kissed passionately for a little while, until the smaller of them completely ran out of breath and was left panting in the pureblood's arms.

"Are you okay, Zero dearest?" Kaname asked, gently stroking his fingers through silvery hair.

"Uh huh... I'm good. But wow you kiss passionately. And that wasn't even very rough! Why are you so much better at this kinda stuff than me?!" He pouted, then blushed at the realisation of what he'd just said.

"And wow you talk about this kind of stuff so openly." Kaname countered. Zero smirked.

"Are you saying that you don't? Pervert vampire." He pureblood snorted.

"Oh, I'll give you pervert!" The hunter gulped, not exactly knowing what was coming next. He felt Kaname's cold hand slide under his shirt and shivered, relaxing slightly at his next words, no matter how blunt they were.

"Don't look so afraid, dear Zero. I just wanted an excuse to do this." His hand glided over the hunter's chest, delighting in making his shivering increase.

"Then be my guest." Zero murmured, his eyes fluttering closed at the pleasure Kaname was giving him, hand now playing with one of his nipples.

Zero's breath hitched as small kisses were trailed down his neck, then upwards and along his jawline. Kaname sure knew what he was doing. The hunter began to feel heat pool in his groin area and gasped lightly, knowing what this meant. It seemed as if the pureblood had noticed as well, and his hand moved from Zero's chest down his stomach until he reached the waistband of his jeans.

If Zero was out of breath before, he was positively breathless by now. Kaname slowed his pace down to allow the younger boy to get his breath back, stroking slow circles into his back. When he picked back up again, it was even faster than last time and Zero's hands shifted from hanging loosely onto Kaname's arms to tangle themselves into the thickness of his dark hair. A moan of pleasure tore itself from the hunter's lips as the pureblood's fangs grazed his bite area, light as a feather. He blushed even more profoundly than before, but Kaname only lightly laughed it off.

"Can I bite you?" The pureblood asked, having pulled back to look Zero in the eyes. Said hunter nodded, though the trace of worry was evident in his eyes. Kaname shook his head.

"I won't. Not yet." Zero groaned in displeasure; despite everything he was quite looking forward to the pureblood biting him.

"Pleeeaase Kaname? Bite me?" He whispered much to Kaname's surprise. The hot lips returned to Zero's neck, gently kissing and nipping at it with sharp fangs.

"Here goes then." The brunette really didn't need much bribing. Zero held his breath, waiting, then let it go. There was no use in getting all worked up; it was Kaname biting him, Kaname who he loved and who loved him. Then it felt as if two small knives pierced his skin. The pain was, surprisingly, replaced by intense pleasure almost immediately.

Zero's blood tasted better than any other Noble or even Pureblood's blood Kaname had ever drank. Maybe it was because drinking the blood of the one you love tastes even better to you than anyone else's. The brunette's grip around Zero's body tightened, and the hunter let out another moan of pure bliss.

Aaaaand what happens next is up to you.


End file.
